Mi primer encuentro y mi historia con el
by Leona.NTF
Summary: Descubran como es que la hija de Rafael lo vio por primera vez y como esta luego conoció al resto de la familia. :Onne-shot:


_Mi primer encuentro y mi historia con el_

Cada noche viene el viene a verme y me gusta esta acción. No sé, tal vez porque rara vez lo veo, tal vez porque rara vez me demuestra cariño, me gusta que venga. Me gusta que se meta en mi cuarto y me bese la cabeza para luego decirme que duerme bien, que tenga una buena noche o para desearme dulces sueños; Y lo que más me gusta, que me diga princesa o mi pequeña.

Confieso que mi padre es el ser que más amo. Yo sé que fui un embarazo accidental, que aquella tortuga solo busco placer pero me trajo a mí a este mundo. Siempre es tan frio pero cuando una noche lo descubrí visitándome, descubrí que detrás de aquel caparazón de roca se encontraba un corazón de oro.

Detrás de su personalidad de tipo duro hay un dulce ser.

Jamás pensó que sería padre, siempre tuve presente eso. Como ya dije busco placer y tener sexo con ella, con mi madre, Oshida Mei; No me quiso tener.

Me sentí un error al principio pero termine descubriendo su cariño hacia mí. Como me gusto sentir esa mirada de amor y cariño. Fue tan lindo que mi padre, quien yo pensaba que me odia, viniera a hacer eso. Nunca me sentí mejor que aquella vez.

Ese día me levante con ganas de nada. No fui a la escuela y me quede en casa, solo para preguntarle algo a mi madre en cuanto ella llegara algo que yo quería saber desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Vieja, ¿Cómo lo conociste a mi padre?- Esa era mi duda y eso le pregunte.

Ella me contesto:

-Un día salía del trabajo, en ese tiempo yo era camarera de un restaurante. Era de noche y los delincuentes rondaban. Al vivir en barrios bajos era peligroso caminar a esa hora y entonces me atacaron unos sujetos que se hacían llamar Dragones purpuras y conseguían dinero para Shredder, el peor enemigo de tu padre y tus tíos. Al tratar de robarme me defendí y si bien los vencí, pero me capturaron. Ya que apareció el líder de ellos, Hun y me golpeo, dejándome inconsciente y llevándome a su guarida. Iba a ser usada como esclava sexual pero tu padre me salvo. Mi primera reacción al ver a una tortuga mutante fue de sorpresa y miedo pero cuando me salvaron se me fue. Al poco tiempo me fui enamorando del borracho y arrogante mutante que se llamaba Rafael. Tu padre.

-¿Y terminaste acostándote con él y te embarazo de mí?- Le pregunte con extrema arrogancia, _que me importa que sea mi madre, igual soy un error_ pensé.

-Sí, así es.- Me contesto para luego sonreír y decirme- Eres idéntica a él, Charlotte.

-Que bien…-Dije con sarcasmo- Voy a tener hijos sin desearlos.

-Charlotte, nosotros no te planeamos pero igualmente te amamos.

-Tal vez tú, Ma, pero el no – Le dije con dolor y tristeza.

Eso pensaba yo, pero ahora sé que no.

Hace algunos años por primera vez, después de muchos años, entable una comunicación. Fue de noche, yo había descubierto las visitas de mi papá meses atrás y tenía siete años.

El llego y me dijo: _Buenas noches, mi pequeña, descansa _ en ese momento en vez de fingir dormir como cada noche yo me levante y lo mire.

-Hola, pa…padre- estaba tartamudeando de los nervios- ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, que?- Él estaba confundido ante mi directa pregunta.

-¿Por qué nunca me vistas? ¿Por qué nunca te veo? Mi madre dijo que yo tengo tíos… ¿Por qué no los puedo conocer? ¿Por qué no estás conmigo como otros padres con sus hijos? Yo eh hablado con mis compañeros y ellos tienen a sus padres en casa. Mi mamá me conto todo pero me obligo a no decirlo, eso lo entiendo…

-¿Lo entiendes?

-Sí, ninguno de mis compañeros tiene como papá a una tortuga ninja y sé que es prudente no decir nada. Y yo sé desde hace tiempo….-Me sonroje a no más poder por lo que iba a decir-…yo sé lo que es el sexo y…quiero…preguntarte ¿Tu no querías que yo naciera? – Ahora que lo pienso, fueron muchas preguntas muy directas.

-Te lo voy a responder todo. – Dijo- Era joven no era consciente de lo que podía pasar y naciste tú. Yo no te planee pero te amo y mucho.

-De verdad, me amas…entonces ¿Por qué no puedo vivir contigo?

-Mira, hay unos tipos malos llamados el clan pie y otros, también malos, que se llaman Dragones purpuras, si me quedo mucho contigo, te descubrirán y te lastimaran ¿Entiendes eso?

-Si,… ¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?… ¿Mis tíos saben que existo? –Pregunte eso y enseguida vi disgusto en su cara, además de otros sentimientos como angustia y dolor.

-No, no lo saben –Me dijo tras una larga pausa.

Esa noche hable con él un rato, como diez minutos y luego se fue.

Seguimos hablando así durante semanas y yo me pregunte ¿Por qué si él era una tortuga yo no? La respuesta fue fácil. Mi madre tiene una amiga científica y ella, apenas yo tenía unos meses me aplico un procedimiento el cual me volvió humana. Eso se lo tuve que agradecer.

En ese momento no lo supe pero mi madre hablaba con él en la azotea cada noche. No sabía de qué hablaban al comienzo pero una noche lo averigüe. Los seguí a la azotea y los espié.

-No sé, Raph, tal vez necesita verte más –Decía ella con duda.

-Tú sabes que tengo muchos enemigos en la ciudad, si la descubre y la matan, no me lo perdonare. Lo sabes bien, Mei. Ellos lo harían sin dudarlo.

-Sí, lo sé, pero…tampoco quiero verla mal y ya no sé qué hacer.

-Pero tú que quieras que haga, Yo y mis hermanos venceremos pero al final pero falta tiempo.

-De eso no puedes estar seguro, Rafael. Debes ser realista, pueden fallar.

En ese momento supe que tan grave era esto y yo que pensaba que mi padre podría llevarme a un patrullaje de los que hace. Rápidamente me fui al departamento y me encere en mi cuarto para llorar en mi cama. Yo quería conocer a mi familia por parte de padre y no sabía si lo haría. Desde ese día, los seguía y escuchaba sus conversaciones. Siempre sobre cómo les iba y luego de cómo estaba yo.

Pensé que esto seguirá así para siempre, pero no.

El hecho de que mi padre volvía cada vez mas temprano era raro para mis tíos. Y aquel sujeto, que en cuanto lo conociera lo llamaría "Tío Casey", lo delato diciendo que mi padre cada vez patrullaba menos, así que lo siguieron. Nunca supe bien que hicieron para llegar a el, pero en cuanto llega a la azotea esa vez, mi mundo cambio.

Llegue al lugar dicho anteriormente y vi a mis padre hablando en cuanto me acerque a escuchar, vinieron tres tortugas similares a mi padre, quienes enseguida reconocí como mis tíos, y a un hombre con una máscara de hockey, que no sabía quién era.

-Ah, bueno…Rafita…No sabía que tenías novia.- Dijo el hombre con burla- Bueno, ustedes ya tienes veintinueve años pueden hacerlo…

No escuche mucho, pues la voces tapaban a otras y no se escuchaba nada. Pero al final la tortuga de mascara azul pego un grito.

-¡BASTA!... Rafael, no puedo creer que nos escondiste esto.

-No es lo único que escondí, Leo.

-Ah, no… ¿qué más escondiste?

-Algo muy importante… que amo con todo el corazón.

Juro que en toda mi vida nunca vi una reacción como esa. Mis tíos (Los cuatro) se quedaron pasmados al escuchar esto, y luego lo miraron con burla para reírse a carcajadas, hasta un vecina grito desde la ventana "DEJEN DORMIR, QUE MAÑANA HAY GENTE QUE TRABAJA"

-Vaya, Rafita, no sabías que eras tan cursi- se rio mi tío de naranja.

-Una amiga de Mei le hizo un procedimiento para ser humana –En ese momento mi padre estaba recostado en la pared con la vista baja.

-No te entiendo ¿A quién? –Se confundió mi tío Leo.

-A mí. –Salí de mi escondite, no podía más.

-Charlotte, no deberías están en la cama es tarde.- Me regaño mi madre.

-No la retes, Mei, ella nos espía mientras hablamos desde hace tiempo y tu lo sabes.

-Mira Rafa, hay cosas que se y que no se pero cada vez que me dices lo obvio de lo retuerces en la cara ¿De enserio es necesario? –Le dijo mi madre alzando la voz y comenzando una pelea con el mencionado.

Ignorando la conversación/pelea de mis padres, mi tío Don se me acerco con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Hola pequeña ¿Dónde están tus padres?- me pregunto dulcemente.

-Aquí. –Le conteste. Eso los dejo helados.

-Charlotte, acércate, te presento a tus tíos…

Mi madre tubo ganas de desmayarse por lo que dijo su amante y la cara de los demás si también se desmayarían. De hecho mi Tío Casey se desmayó.

No recuerdo mucho luego de eso. Pero mi madre me mando a dormir. No sé qué sucedió con exactitud pero se que todos se quedaron hablando todo juntos en casa. Eso es algo obvio, pues mi padre les debía una GRAN explicación.

Me dormí y cuando desperté mi mamá me contó que ahora podría ver a mi papá más seguido.

Días después yo llegue a la guarida por primera vez y conocí a mi abuelo…nunca olvidare ese momento.

Pero esa es otra historia, que quizás, algún día, les cuente…

Tal vez…

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí llegue..

Por si no se han dado cuenta esta es la secuela de mi otro fic : La hija. Solo que los sucesos son anteriores a los de la hija.

Este fic lo dedico con mucho amor a Luna Sad, ya que ella me ayudo a elegir el titulo. Bueno, en realidad me dio una idea. 3

Por favor déjenme reviews, nada me pone mas feliz que un review, aunque sea uno que dija que lo odiaron. Eso, si me van a decir que odiaron mi historia...COMAN MIER# Nah, mentira...pero, ya,en serio, déjeme un review.

Adios!

Con amor


End file.
